


Rhapsody

by masongirl



Series: Fluences [5]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Celebrations, Emotions, Episode: s01e10 Points, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Synesthesia, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: The war is over in Europe, and the men act like there's no greater happiness than the promise of impending peace. They won't notice anything today, they won't care. It's now or never.(Soulmate AU in which soulmates can sense each other's emotions if they are close enough)
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Series: Fluences [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633723
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote another addition to this verse. Two unrelated Tumblr prompts suddenly turned into this steamy little story. I hope you'll like it! :)

It's VE Day, and the sounds of singing and laughing coming from the streets and the corridor muffle the click of the lock. Carwood pockets the key and smiles when Ron points at him from the other side of the small table in the middle of the room.

"You -" Ron tries to speak through his grin. He lost his shirt and undershirt somewhere in the frenzy of celebration, and the faint tan line around his neck is visible now. His dog tags slap against his chest as he darts about. "You cannot hear this. I'm shutting you out."

Carwood watches him and listens to the stream of emotions ebb and flow through their connection as Ron struggles to block it. He's too happy and more than drunk enough - he can't turn the tap off. Carwood feels it all, every wave of the  **drunk-happy-excited** jumble that seems to trickle down the back of his neck like warm honey. He didn't have more than a few sips of champagne, but Ron's second-hand tipsiness is enough to make his mind woozy and his smile quick. He strides around the table to catch Ron, but Ron dashes away, holding onto a chair to stay upright when he stops. His arms flex as he laughs, and his  **excited** flares into a sparkling white, familiar torch for one second.

"My God..." Carwood snickers and grabs for him, waiting for a flash of that flame again, and sure enough, it hits him just as Ron skips over to the bed and away from his arms. The meaning is clear as day now. "Is this why we play games all the time?"

"You're not supposed to hear it!" Ron exclaims and collapses on the mattress facedown. His back shakes.

"Ron?" Carwood has the absurd thought that he might be crying before his mind catches up and he realizes that Ron is convulsing from laughter, not tears. Smiling, he lies down too and puts a hand on Ron's waist. Relief makes him impulsive and daring. He leans down and presses his lips to a spot between Ron's shoulder blades, to the warm, smooth skin he hasn't seen before. He kisses the line of Ron's spine softly, and his hand squeezes Ron's hip. Butterscotch  **pliancy** streams into his head and thickens when his mouth traces a path from one shoulder blade to the other. It makes Carwood wonder if he has just caught a glimpse of Ron without war. Would he be this mellow as a civilian, as a lover?

He nuzzles Ron's right shoulder and whispers into his ear. "Does it turn you on when I chase you?"

Ron shifts his head and smiles with his eyes closed. A delicate emotion brushes Carwood's forehead like a handkerchief falling from a hand when a train takes off. "No."

"Liar," Carwood kisses into Ron's cheek and receives a jolt of  **joy** in return. "I can feel it, you know."

The flame ignites, then simmers out in a blink.  **Adoration** caresses the skin above Carwood's eyebrows again. "It's not the chase."

Carwood lays his head on Ron's forearm and slips his palm up and down along Ron's spine. It's a reckless touch, but he can't help himself. He wants to see if Ron will ever act on his feelings. They won't get a better opportunity than this hazy afternoon. The war is over in Europe, and the men act like there's no greater happiness than the promise of impending peace. They won't notice anything today, they won't care. It's now or never. 

When Ron doesn't elaborate, he raises his hand and tickles Ron's neck with his wriggling fingers. Ron jerks reflexively, but can't contain his involuntary giggle and the  **arousal** he feels in its wake.

"What is it then?" Carwood presses.

Ron's sharp green eyes open and stare at Carwood's face, never blinking. It's not surprising that his next fluence is gossamer  **wariness.** "I enjoy how you feel when you're playful."

Carwood's eyebrows rise. He didn't expect such a confession, given how little Ron speaks about his experience with their bond. He never expresses how the fluences manifest on his side. If only he said what he enjoyed the most… As if he heard that wish, Ron's stare intensifies. He lifts his head and curls his left arm to stroke Carwood's hair, then finishes his explanation in a murmur. 

"Partly, because you're not inclined to act that way with anyone else, I have noticed, and I find that thought very pleasant."  **Possessive,** Carwood hears behind the words. 

_ Exasperated,  _ he replies. He props himself up on an elbow and leans close until he can spot every line around Ron's eyes, can count each dark eyelash and hear Ron's lips part around a breath. He slides his hand up to cup Ron's nape. "You must know that I'm already yours. There's nothing to worry about."

Ron exhales and drops his forehead to Carwood's. His curly fringe tickles, and his whisper is warm and damp on Carwood's lips. "Carwood, I don't believe in fate. I want this to be your choice."

Carwood closes his eyes. "It is, I promise." 

Ron's lips are soft but confident, and they taste Carwood's like they have always belonged there, playing, taking, pressing in, sharing a gasp of heavy air. There's heady elderflower in Carwood's mouth and Ron's tongue between his teeth, the chain of Ron's dog tags under his palm and stubble burn on his chin. They breathe each other in silence. A rhapsody of feelings splashes across Carwood's eyelids, an age-old colour palette with layers upon layers of emotion, but he doesn't stop to make sense of them, just sinks into the sheets and down their connection until he's immersed in it as if it was a pool of water. Ron touches his stomach under his clothes.

"Yes." Carwood sighs, and it's a sweet, sweet pain when Ron tears his shirt over his head while it's still half-buttoned. 

They grapple, because nothing is enough and now is too late. It's strange to kiss someone and feel it resonate not only in the trembles of their body but in your mind too. The noises of the outside world fade away. Ron shakes, down in his tighs and in the fingertips he runs over Carwood's sides, and his fluences waver along with him.  **Love, love, need.** His hips shift and find their place on Carwood, where their kiss aches the most and the heat rises the highest. 

"Are you still drunk?" Carwood mumbles before he loses his wits.

"Tipsy." Ron replies and nips at Carwood's neck, then down his chest and abdomen to the hair on his heaving belly. He opens Carwood's pants. The  **desire** pouring from his wide open mind is dizzying.

Carwood thinks of the last time someone touched him there and shivers. "Have you done this before?"

Ron shakes his head, and the gleam in his eyes turns wild. "But I want to -" He pushes his hand into the dark warmth of Carwood's trousers and his  **triumph** seems to pulse in rhythm with Carwood's groin. "I will use my mouth, if you let me."

It's not really a question. If Carwood had any doubt about his own willingness to sin, it vanishes when his last clothes disappear. Ron slides down to the thin carpet and drags him to the very edge of the bed, where he fits himself between Carwood's legs comfortably and kisses the curving muscle of his inner thigh. His palms smooth up from Carwood's knees to his hips and find temporary rest there. Ron opens his mouth and sucks a mark into the tender skin under his lips until Carwood moans.

"Yes?" Ron glances up for reassurance, and his mind sends a shade of ruby  **determined** similar to the first. Carwood nods.

There's a constant litany in his head while Ron sucks him off, an unstoppable wave that keeps rising and expanding until it licks at the edge of the precipice he's perched on.  _ Want -  _ **want** \-  _ want -  _ **want…** The pleasure bounces between them. Ron doesn't know what he's doing, but Carwood doesn't know what he's supposed to either, and it's perfect in its sloppy imperfection because it's a first for them both. They groan in unison when Carwood thrusts up.

He bites his lip. "Oh Ron."

He comes before he can truly realize it's happening, comes crying soundlessly, without tears but with violent, hitching relief in his chest. His face flushes hot as if he leant too close to a fire, and his jaw drops open to pant for air. His mind tumbles into the abyss and floats in the sensations Ron feels, his  **satisfaction,** **pride** and liquid  **bliss.** It sends another ripple through his muscles, and he doesn't want it to stop, he wants it to wreck his body and break it into fragments only Ron can glue back together.

When he opens his eyes and shakes the shock away, he finds Ron with his forehead pressed to Carwood's inner thigh. His neat hair is messy and lined with sweat, and his skin glistens in spots all the way down to his open pants. His palms are curled around Carwood's right knee to hold on.

Carwood swallows and tangles his fingers in Ron's curls.  _ Worried. Apologetic. _ "Are you okay?" 

Ron looks up and smiles. He looks happy and almost grateful when Carwood grabs his own shirt and wipes his damp chin gently. On the battlefield, it's easy to forget how young he is, but his piercing stare is nowhere now, and his expression is open and mild. He seems vulnerable and so very inexperienced in love that it constricts something in Carwood's heart. He waits for Ron to speak or to send a coherent fluence, but neither comes until he leans down to pull him up into his arms.

"I love you." Ron breathes then, and all the golden  **affection** he hoarded in his life spills over their bond and remains there even after they fall asleep.

  
  


_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. :)


End file.
